


Letters to Lune

by elysianink



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Correspondance, England (Country), F/F, Lesbians, Love Letters, Star-crossed, late 1800s-early 1900s, moon lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianink/pseuds/elysianink
Summary: Esme is in the navy. Linnette is an heiress of the Beaunings‘ estate. This is essentially the love story of two star-crossed women of highly different statuses, told through letters.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this, i’m working really hard on it :) it may start off slow, but it will pick up as it goes on!

Beloved Linette, 

I am writing to let you know that i did indeed receive your card. It was a much needed pick-me-up in the midst of these trying times.   


It can get especially lonesome out here, particularly since you returned to your estate. How is everything back at home? Your father, (sorry, his Lordship) hired a new valet recently, if I’m not mistaken. How is he settling in?   


Everything is normal here, aside from Charlie. He’s been acting a bit strange as of late. He misses you too, but not nearly as much as me. Most evenings, I spend my time looking up at the moon with you in mind. The eventide hours remind me much of you, actually. The soft light emitted by the moon and the stars is akin to the brightness that resides in your eyes. The night sky is a thing of beauty, definitely. But each time I chart polaris my mind is drawn to you, and how the universe itself would marvel at your allure. Perhaps that’s just the hopeless romantic in me.  


I suppose I should end this letter off, as I’m sure you have many things to attend to, and as do I.

With endless love,

Esme


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linettes first letter to Esme :)

Letters to Lune - II

Darling Esme,

I’m glad to hear that you received my card. It was a chore to mail it out to you secretly and without arousing suspicion. It can get lonesome at home as well, considering how vast and empty this estate is.  


You mentioned my father’s new valet, Carter. He’s settling in well, though he hasn’t completely acclimated to his duties as of yet. We’re sure he will, in due time. After all, he did just move to Yorkshire from the States. That’s bound to be a bit of a difficult transition.  


It’s a shame to hear that Charlie is acting odd. What do you mean by that specifically? Is he ill or injured? Is he eating? And getting adequate amounts of sleep? Please take care of him, he’s like a brother to me. Do give him my best, as well.  


It’s quite ironic that you mention the moon, actually. I was just thinking about the same thing, except the opposite. I think of you when i see the sun rise at dawn and set at dusk. The vibrance of the hues in the sky and the brightness of its rays remind me greatly of you. Whenever i gaze up at the mid-afternoon sun, I am reminded of the way your dark eyes turn to liquid amber underneath its luminescence. Though the distance between us is great, I know that whenever I look up I am not alone. I wonder if you feel that way when you look up at the moon?  


Either way, I guess I should be going now. I have to go into London tomorrow and Alice is asking me about outfit choices for tonight’s dinner. I hope you’re doing well, and I shall write you again soon.

 

Adoringly yours,

Linette

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more updates on the story as well as some of my other writing, my instagram is @sighelysian :)


End file.
